Our Freedom
by Rainna Kudo
Summary: Dingin, Gelap, dan Kebencian semua itu bercampur menjadi satu disini. Tempat dimana pembuangan orang-orang yang tak dibutuhkan lagi *Bad Summary*


**Warning :**

**- Pergantian Pov yang sangat tidak teratur ?**

**- Ketidakjelasan dalam cerita ini -_-''**

**-Pengenalan tokoh yang terkesan asal**

**-Galau yang terlalu akut (Karena authornya lagi galau haha)**

? Pov

Gelap, dingin, kebencian hanya itu yang dapat kurasakan. Dimana kehangatan itu ? kemana semua canda tawa yang selalu bersamaku dulu itu ? kemana cahaya langit yang begitu indah itu ? kemana ?

Tuhan, bisakah kau memberi tahuku kemana perginya semua hal itu ? bisakah Tuhan ? dan Tuhan bolehkah aku bertanya sekali lagi ? mengapa hanya ada kebencian yang berada disini, beri aku jawabannya, Tuhan.

Ah, bodoh. Untuk apa aku bertanya lagi ? seharusnya aku sudah tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang kulontarkan kepadamu itu, sebuah kenyataan pahit bahwa.

Aku telah dibuang.

Normal Pov

Jubah hitam yang dikenakan pemuda itu melambai-lambai, sayap hitam dipunggung nya hanya terdiam tenang semakin menambah kesan angkuh pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berjalan tenang melintasi pohon-pohon dikegelapan malam.

Apa yang ia takutkan ? toh, kegelapan adalah sahabatnya.

Iris _sapphire_ _blue_ sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang tergeletak tak berdaya diantara pohon-pohon itu, seharusnya ia mengabaikannya. Tapi…, tubuhnya memaksa untuk mendekati tubuh tersebut.

Dan dapat ia lihat dengan jelas, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tergeletak disana, wajah gadis itu benar-benar seperti cerminan dirinya dalam gender yang berbeda.

? Pov

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh nyawaku kembali. Dimana aku ? apa yang sedang terjadi disini ? bukankah tadinya aku berada dikegelapan itu ? ditempat pembuangan yang paling menyedihkan itu ?

"Kau sudah sadar ?"

Aku tersentak menatap kearah sumber suara itu, dan tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris _sapphire blue_ nya.

"Kau…Siapa ?" tanyaku.

"Orang yang menemukanmu," dan pemuda itu menjawab dengan dinginnya.

"Namamu…," ujarku.

Dan pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi, dan sialnya aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran pemuda ini.

"Len, kurasa kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu," jawabnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, kepalaku masih sedikit sakit dan itu membuatku susah untuk bangkit dari ranjang ini.

"Siapa namamu ? darimana kau berasal ?" tanya Len, pemuda itu beruntun.

Aku berpikir sejenak aku tidak memiliki nama, tapi mereka disana memanggilku dengan, "Rin…," ujarku tanpa sadar.

Len Pov

"Rin…"

Aku mengganguk mengerti, tapi tunggu dulu Rin ? sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, bukankah itu nama dari dewi yang melindungi Light ?

"Mengapa kau bisa berada dihutan itu ?" tanyaku menatap dalam iris _sapphire _miliknya.

Dia menunduk menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Aku tak bisa memberitahumu, yang bisa kuberitahu bahwa aku dibuang dari tempat tinggalku."

Dibuang ? Ah, aku sepertinya lupa Dark hanyalah tempat pembuangan orang-orang yang dianggap tak berguna lagi

Normal Pov

Rin meringkuk kedalam selimutnya, ia benci dengan tempat ini ia merasakan hawa kebencian dimana-mana. Dan ia benar-benar takut dengan kebencian.

Ia menatap liontin dengan bandulan berbentuk _love_ yang terkalung di lehernya, ia membuka bandulan tersebut menatap dua foto yang berada didalamnya, tanpa ia sadari buliran bening itu mengalir menuju pipinya.

"Rei," dia mengigit bibirnya pelan menatap foto seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tersenyum manis, "Bagaimana kabarmu ? apa kau baik-baik saja di Light ? mereka tidak menyiksamu kan ? kau sudah bebas kan ? kuharap kau tidak menangis disana seperti gadis bodoh yang sedang menangis ditempat pembuangan ini."

* * *

Helaan nafas itu berkali-kali keluar dari mulut Len, ia heran dengan dirinya sendiri biasanya ia selalu mengabaikan para orang buangan itu. Tapi, mengapa ia malah memungut gadis ini ?

Perlahan ia mengangkat mangkuk berisi bubur itu berjalan menuju kearah kamar tempat dimana gadis itu berada.

Len Pov

Aku berjalan memasuki kamar tersebut, menatap Rin,gadis itu yang kini berada didalam selimutnya sekilas aku dapat mendengar isakan nya.

Aku meletakkan bubur itu diatas meja disamping ranjang tersebut, "Kau belum makan, kan ? setahuku orang yang dibuang kesini pasti mengalami tiga hari perjalanan yang sangat menyakitkan sebelum sampai kesini."

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengalami hal itu, hanya saja lebih buruk lagi."

"Maksudmu ?" aku bahkan tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk bertanya.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang akan dibuang disini." Rin mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari selimut itu, dan aku dapat melihat matanya yang sembab karena menangis, "Mengingat pentingnya diriku disana, mereka ingin membuang Rei, tapi aku meminta kepada mereka untuk melepaskan semua hukuman yang akan diberikan kepadanya dan lebih memilih agar diriku yang dibuang," ia menangis lagi.

Dan tunggu siapa Rei ?

"Ingatan semua orang yang memiliki hubungan denganku dihapuskan, kecuali Rei, dan lagi diriku yang berada disana hanyalah dianggap sebuah mitos, mereka yang berada ditempat pembuangan ini bisa mati dan ber reinkarnasi, tapi aku…, tidak bisa karena aku tidak dapat mati."

Dan aku akhirnya sadar bahwa gadis bernama Rin ini, adalah dewi penjaga Light yang dibuang.

Rin Pov

Len terdiam mendengar ceritaku, begitu bodohnya aku hingga akhirnya menceritakan semua hal itu ke orang yang bahkan baru saja aku kenal. Dan lagi siapa sebenarnya Len ? dia terlihat bukan seperti orang yang dibuang dari sini, dan lagi sayap hitam itu aku merasa pernah melihatnya.

"Dan Len apakah kau dibuang juga disini ?" tanyaku sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata ku yang belum kering itu.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author : Yah halo semuanya saya kembali dengan fic yang baru dan bahasa penulisan disini kembali seperti dua fic semula -_-'' yah karena Fic ini bergenre Fantasy kali ya ? ah entahlah yang pasti semoga suka dan Happy Birthday Rin & Len ! Baby ! Baby ! special birthday nya belum selesai diketik jadi mungkin baru besok diupload khe khe khe**

**Jangan lupa review nya !**


End file.
